Annoying Little Blonde!
by Kajune
Summary: Events between Joshima Ken and Rokudo Mukuro, that Chikusa had made notes of.
1. Miss Placed

**Title** : Annoying Little Blonde!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Humor/ Drama

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary **: Events between Joshima Ken and Rokudo Mukuro, that Chikusa has made notes of.

* * *

**Miss-Placed**

When we went out on a Saturday morning, I should of told Chrome to leave her trident back at the hideout. But that was only because none of us knew what was going to happen next.

All 4 of us arrived at a small shop just outside of town. Ken had his eyes locked on boxes that sold different flavored chewing gum, while I could see nothing nice to buy. The salesman didn't bother to ask either, since the look on Ken's face must of mean that he was going to buy a lot. As usual.

It was quite hot at the time, so I didn't bother just standing there where there's heat shining down on me. Even with my hat on, I still found it hot. So, I took my eyes off Ken for a few seconds to turn to face Chrome, and ask for a notebook to block the sun. As I asked her, I could just about to hear Ken's voice babbling about something.

The next the thing I knew, Chrome was about to bring out a notebook until, Mukuro-sama walked over and immediately took out the spear from Chrome's bag, before marching back to Ken and attacking him with it.

Why?

All I could do was watch the event along with Chrome, while Ken whined...

"Please Mukuro-san! I didn't mean it!"

It must of been something he said. But would he of said anything if I didn't look away? Better yet, if Chrome didn't bring that trident. Then Ken would be, well, less bruised and loud. Though Mukuro-sama might of used illusions instead. Better if she did bring it. I don't know, I don't care. Since this moment, is a pain.

* * *

On a Sunday morning, the week after the previous event, all 4 of us were walking along the streets of Namimori. Everything seemed fine. The weather, the atmosphere, and Ken's attitude. I thought this day would have no problem, unlike last week.

But alas, something happened.

A cat. One grown up black cat with vicious looking eyes, was seen on the outside walls of Namimori Junior High. Ken, who disliked the look in the cat's eyes, decided to pounce at it. I thought he was going to do so in his normal form. But he just _had_ to change into a monkey, or a gorilla. I don't care.

With that form he charged at the cat at full force. He jumped and missed. The cat was fast and managed to run off leaving Ken against the now cracked wall, alone. Ken fell down with a thud, while the wall began to break with bits coming off. We - me, Chrome and Mukuro-sama - thought it wasn't much of a deal. But unfortunately, Namimori's head of the Committee for Discipline didn't have a day off.

Once he saw the mess, he came over to where Ken was lying, and made Mukuro-sama be responsible, by dragging him over to his office and punishing him first.

When Mukuro-sama came back to Kokuyo Land, he was dead mad at Ken, who immediately began running around the building with Mukuro-sama chasing him with his trident. Chrome wanted to apologize for the miss-placement of the weapon, but I didn't care, I just continued reading my book, and moved from room to room whenever they came into the one where I was.

Lucky me.


	2. Pineapples

**Title** : Annoying Little Blonde!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Pineapples**

I now think that sweets are better than fruits, because the day me, Chrome and Ken went to buy some fruit, something bad happened.

I was quite hungry that morning and suggested to myself that I should eat something healthy and delicious. The only thing I could think of was fruit. Chrome felt hungry too, so I suggested her to go buy some fruit with me and Ken. Ken didn't feel that hungry, but eating fruit once and a while sounded like a good idea for him.

Mukuro-sama was left at Kokuyo Land because I thought it was a good idea to keep him and Ken apart, in case Ken did something stupid. But because something like that hasn't happened for a while, I didn't really think about that much.

All 3 of us arrived at the market and began looking at different kinds of fruit. Chrome was doing most of the choosing, while I stood still looking around while Ken picked up a pineapple and asked...

"Why don't we buy some pineapples?"

"Okay." Chrome agreed.

Other types of fruit that Chrome bought were apples, oranges and mangoes. When we arrived back home, Ken took a pineapple out of the shopping bag and ran for Mukuro-sama. From the tip of my ear, I could hear him say...

"Look at what we bought. It's a pineapple. That kind of..."

Ken's voice became more unclear to me as he spoke, making it harder to hear. Eventually, I heard nothing. Seconds later, I heard Ken's voice yelling in fear. Chrome jumped as a reaction.

Nothing happened though, and no one came running.

Later, me and Chrome prepared the fruits for eating in the kitchen, only to have Ken come into the room and have a face all red and sore, topped with some bruises and a punch on both of his cheeks. Neither did I or Chrome question him. Since we knew that Mukuro-sama must of went all out on him with illusions and some fists.

At the end of the day, I wondered what had happened to that pineapple.

* * *

Today I'm going to have less to write about, since the chaos did not start from something Ken did consciously. But during sleep.

It was daylight and me, Chrome and Mukuro-sama were all wide awake, clean, and dressed. Except for Ken, who was still in his pajamas, drooling and sleeping on his bed. Mukuro-sama was in the mood of having all 4 of us awake and active, so he went into Ken's room to try to wake him up. Chrome and I stood by the door and watched as Mukuro-sama called Ken's name. Ken did not respond.

"Ken." He said again.

No response, only but the small sound of groaning.

"Ken!" Mukuro-sama called louder, and seemed to have displeased Ken, who was still asleep.

This caused Ken to unknowingly turn towards his right and throw his pillow at Mukuro-sama's face. Direct hit. But Mukuro didn't look angry, he was still smiling, but his eye-brows were pointing down. Chrome began to get worried, and a bit scared.

"Ken, wake up now." Mukuro-sama demanded, in a louder voice.

Ken responded by saying...

"Go away!"

We were all sure he was asleep, because the second Ken hears Mukuro-sama's demand, he would obey it 'till death, like me and Chrome would.

"Ken!" Mukuro-sama called.

"Go away, pineapple head."

Upon hearing this reply, both me and Chrome felt very scared. Mukuro-sama REALLY doesn't like _anyone _calling him that, especially after throwing a pillow at his face. Mukuro-sama seemed more angry than the usual, and his smile wasn't going to hold on. He was squeezing his right fist in irritation and was holding it up. While his features showed nothing but growing anger, Chrome and I immediately left and went somewhere far enough to avoid any damage. The next thing I heard, was a very loud...

SLAM!

The minute I heard it, the minute I knew that it was a fist, slamming into something, or someone, which was obviously Ken. The loud sound was followed by Ken's loud screaming from huge pain, possibly to the face.

I never wanted to know how Ken looked after that, or how Mukuro-sama was. So, I took Chrome out for a stroll to be away from what might be a dead zone.


	3. Disturbing

**Title** : Annoying Little Blonde!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Disturbing**

Two weeks ago, Ken was very bored.

It was because Chrome was absent for unknown reasons and without her, neither of us had anything to do. Mukuro-sama was out on some important business, making things even more boring.

Despite the loneliness, I felt a bit relieved that they weren't around for a while. Not that I disliked their presence, but Ken always sparked some trouble with both Mukuro-sama and Chrome. I don't care why he does whether or not he willingly gets himself punished. All I wish is for there to be no conflict or chaos that would make the day no longer peaceful or better yet, simple. Such loud noises and inconvenient situations always give me a headache, and I hate that.

For most of the day, me and Ken wandered the streets of Namimori, and bought whatever we felt like eating. We couldn't buy the usual stuff because we were forced to keep only little money with us, most of our 'income' was with Chrome. With her being absent, we could only buy cheap snacks.

About an hour before sunset, me and Ken decided to head back home and wait for the two illusionists there. However, while I lazily walked, Ken spotted something and immediately had his attentions drawn away. The next thing I knew, Ken was standing between Mukuro-sama and Hibari Kyoya while sticking is tongue out at Hibari Kyoya very teasingly.

No doubt, Namimori Junior High's head of Committee for Discipline was very disturbed by the sudden interruption. However, Hibari Kyoya wasn't the one to give Ken his weekly punishment, instead it was once again Mukuro-sama. Ever since the pillow-to-the-face incident, I haven't seen Mukuro-sama looking so angry. He placed his hand tightly around Ken's neck, and while he said some things I couldn't hear, a dark aura began surrounding Mukuro-sama.

I felt both worried and uncertain. Since Hibari Kyoya was there, it was unclear to me what I should do. While I watched Ken get suffocated, the tonfa-wielder began attacking Ken viciously. This meant that Ken was being punished by TWO people.

The thought didn't seem to change how I felt, but judging from what I was seeing, I decided that I should just leave the troublesome blonde there. Mukuro-sama did say he would be returning at night, so...there was nothing for me to worry about.

* * *

The week before, I kept wondering where Chrome had gone and after 7 days of keeping Ken out of trouble especially with Mukuro-sama, Chrome returned looking very tired. None of us were able to ask her any questions because she immediately collapsed. She looked horrible.

That night, Mukuro-sama was able to gain some information by sitting next to her as she laid on her bed. I didn't bother asking any questions and went straight to bed after seeing them together. The next day, Mukuro-sama didn't look as cheerful as always, instead he looked rather disturbed.

I guessed it must of had something to do with what Chrome told him.

Curious, I went to ask Chrome in person. She told me that a man named Daemon Spade had kidnapped her for the second time and used her to do something she wasn't sure of. All she could say was that he had her alter the reality of certain people. The process was very tiring, and every time she felt weak she would be comforted by Daemon.

Hearing this made me believe that the things Daemon did to Chrome annoyed Mukuro-sama, but I wasn't sure what I could do to solve that problem. That man had longed disappeared, said Chrome, and by being a mere yo-yo wielder there was nothing I could do except...

"Mukuro-sama."

...try to keep Ken away from harm.

"Are you jealous of that watermelon head?"

Failed.

Chrome told me that Ken had already asked her the same questions, and she told him the truth. Much to her surprise he was rather fanscinated, and immediately did he begin bouncing around the place up until now.

"You know, he is kind of charming."

Idiot.

A moment of silence went by, and then, a loud bang and crash was heard which caused the building shacked slightly. Ken was dead-meat this time, and there was absolutely nothing me nor the disturbed Chrome could do.

Nothing.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
